1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved handle arrangement for tea kettles and, more particularly, to a handle arrangement which is detachable from a tea kettle body to reduce a volume thereof for saving transportation cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Tea kettles are a daily utensil, and a typical one, designated by reference numeral "3'" and shown in FIG. 5 of the drawings, includes a tea kettle body 1' having a spout 11' and an integrally formed handle 2'. A whistle means 4' is mounted to the handle 2' and includes a pair of ears in which holes 41' are defined to engage with a pair of protrusions 21' formed on both sides of the handle 2'. Transportation plays an important role in business and the volume of the object to be transported is the most decisive factor to the transportation cost. It is, however, found that the volume of the tea kettle during transportation is still bulky, and, therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved tea kettle structure to reduce the volume thereof, thereby lowering the transportation cost.